Crossed
by AnnaR5
Summary: Jace takes Clary on their first real date and they run into some unusual people. After some heated arguments, and alot of eye rolling, big secrets are revealed. And don't forget the Fajuitas!


Clary giggled as Jace whispered one of his random dirty thoughts into her ear. He opened the door to the surprise restaurant he was taking her to for their date today. Clary regonized it immediately. "Chilli's? Our date is taking place at Chilli's?" She asked in complete disbelief.

Jace looks at her weirdly. "You've been here?"

Clary let out a blunt laugh and nodded. "I'm pretty sure nintey-nine percent of people have been to Chilli's."

Jace shrugged, "I guess I'm the other one percent. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"What! No! This is perfect, I was just teasing you."

He kissed the top of her head and led her to the hostess table. The hostess looked up at them. Clary suspected Chilli's made their staff where push up bras. The ladies boobs where halfway out her shirt!

What made her feel special was Jace didn't even seem to notice. She discreetly smiled.

"How many?" The hostess name tagged read Sherri. She looked like a Sherri, Clary thought.

"Two." Jace responded.

Sherri picked up two menus and led them into the dinning area, instead of the bar. They went zig zag to the back of the restaurant, the place was way more full then Clary had ever seen before.

"Lucky," Sherri started, "Last two seats in the whole place." She set down their menus on a four chaired table-two which were already being occupied.

Clary glanced hesitantly at the couple who were staring up at them. She sat down next to the boy with black hair and sea green eyes, much different than her emerald green.

She opened her menu and looked up at Jace who smiled at her. "I was hoping to talk to you tonight." He said.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked jokingly. "No." He responded, then his eyes widened. "Are you? By the Angel, your mom is gonna kill me! I'm so sorry Clary-"

She cut him off. "Jace I'm not pregnant, I was joking."

Jace seemed to relax a little, "Mood killer." He muttered under his breath. "Heard that." Clary said going back her menu.

After examining it for a while she spoke, "You wanna split a Fajita?"

Still looking at his menu he responded, "I want something more spicy, and something bigger, I'm starving."

She scoffed. "Pick out an appetizer then, I can't eat a Fajita all by myself!"

"Only if I get desert." He growled seductively.

She heard a cough and turned to the boy next to her with a red face. "Sorry!" She squeaked. "My boyfriend is a little too confident with himself."

"Well these two seem to have something in common." For the first time Clary got a look at the girl sitting next to Jace. She had blonde curls, strong features,and the most peculiar, curious, grey eyes.

Jace scoffed, "Yet, once you go blonde you don't go back. I'm obviously the clear winner."

Clary rolled her eyes and kicked him under the table, he hissed at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"As much as I hate you for saying that, I can hardly disagree. Yet I'm am totally the more attractive."

"I want to kiss you yet hurt you at the same time." The blonde girl said the the dark hair boy, though he was hardly listening. He and Jace had started an argument with each other.

"I'm Clary." She said over the loud boys.

"Annabeth." The blonde said holding her hand out for Clary to shake. Clary suddenly started the panic when she thought the blonde glanced at her marks, but she soon calmed down when Annabeth looked up at her and smiled.

"Sorry about Percy, his ego was recently hurt after our newly announced gay friend said Percy's wasn't his type. Its kinda hilarious."

Clary smiled. "Jace, well Jace has just always been like this."

Jace turned to look at her with a smirk etched on his face. "Clary's right." He started. "I've always been incredibly handsome."

"And and ass." She added.

"Well who was I raised by?" He asked. Clary knew he was joking, but the scar was still too fresh for her to get a laugh at it. Jace shouldve known that. "Sorry." He said obviously noticing the look on her face.

After a few tense moments Annabeth spoke again. "You two seem strange."

Jace arched his fancy eyebrow at her. Clary still really wished she could do that. "How so?"

Annabeth glanced at Percy for a moment before turning back to them. "Look, we aren't exactly normal either, but can you please tell me what you are doing walking around with tatoos almost everywhere on your seeable skin?"

Jace and Clary locked eyes for a moment both with a look of shock on their faces.

"You can see them-the tatoos I mean?" Clary asked.

"They aren't tatoos." Jace sighed. "They're Runes. They are what give people like us," He indicated to himself and Clary. "Our power. You should not be able to see us, so that means you aren't human. Or at least entirely."

"You just give away that secret to every stranger you see on the streets." Clary hissed.

He shot her a glare before turning back to the couple who looked to be having an intense staring compitison. "We aren't entirely human." Annabeth said. "We are half human, half Greek god. I'm a daughter of Athena, and Seaweed Brain is a son of Poseidon."

Jace stared at her intently. "I've met Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks, and so many types of demons and downworlders but I was never told Demi-gods actually exist."

"Ya well we were never told- whatever you guys are existed either." Percy snapped at him. Annabeth and Clary both rolled their eyes.

"We're Shawdowhunters."

"And this is mine and Clary's first actual date. So can we talk about this later, please." Jace said and grabbed her hand across the table.

"We've been on dates before."

"Trying to seduce each other isn't considered a date." Jace said jokingly causing Clary to blush. Out of the corner of her eye see saw Annabeth smile and her and she smiled back.

The Fajuitas had been served!

* * *

 **Hey! So I hoped you like my attempt to cross over two worlds. It worked well considering they all lived in New York! If I get enough inspiration (Hint Hint) I most likely will post another chapter but for now you will have to survive with me describing how delicious the Fajuitas were at Chili's. (I've never actually had a Fajita at Chilli's before!)**

 **Thanks for reading. REVEIW!**

 **Kisses**

 **-A**


End file.
